leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS284
Trainer Tower |prev_round=It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill |next_round=Once More into the Unown }} Red, Green, Blue and Mewtwo Too (Japanese: ミュウツー参戦 Mewtwo Participates in the Battle) is the 284th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot asks why it saved Lorelei. Mewtwo states that it found her after it passed by . Before Red can continue, he wonders why Mewtwo can understand him. Mewtwo doesn't answer him, and instead pulls out Red's team to note how heavily injured they are. When Red asks why it's here, Mewtwo states that it wants to fight by his side. Elsewhere, Ultima is shocked to see that has finally mastered . She notes how Green was able to do it without having to go through the Paths of Jumping, Catching, and Battling like Red and did. Blue arrives and once he sees that Green has succeeded in mastering the move, he asks her to come help him with something. They go to the Seagallop and find the trying to get something out from under the ship. The Sailor reveals that the propeller is being jammed by a large group of clustered all around it. The Sailor notes that he saw them flying around on the night when Ultima called him to pick her up. Blue guesses that they must belong to Sird, since she used them to beat Lorelei, and that they must have followed them and were used to spy on them. Blue decides that the only way to get the Unown off is to use the Ultimate Moves. He asks Green how her skill with Hydro Cannon is, as his Charizard doesn't have 's timing completely done yet. Although the Sailor doesn't want them to risk destroying the propeller, Blue tells him that they won't. They have Blasty and use and , but the attacks are not stabilized. Suddenly, Red appears and contributes to the attacks with Saur's . The three attacks combine into one giant move, which blasts the Unown away. Red apologizes to everyone and states that he will fight with them after all. They accept, but wonder when Red went and saved Lorelei. Red reveals that it wasn't him who saved her, but Mewtwo. When Blue and Green see Mewtwo, they scream in shock. A few hours later, Red, Blue, Green, Mewtwo, Ultima, and the Sailor sail on the Seagallop to face off with Team Rocket. When Blue questions why Mewtwo is with them, Red explains that since his Pokémon are injured and can't be healed immediately, he needs a strong ally to help him. Blue questions how Red can tell what Mewtwo is thinking, but Red states that he can hear its thoughts through telepathy. Mewtwo tells Red to stop explaining, as he is the only person who can hear it. Mewtwo reveals that he gained the ability to speak through telepathy after being captured by Blaine and then being released afterward. Since Mewtwo distrusts humans, there are only two people he can talk to: Red, the only person who caught it in a Poké Ball, and , the person who fought side by side with it. Blue tells Red to snap out of it and notes that his Vs. Seeker is reacting to something coming from Seven Island. They find the signal coming from Seven Island's Trainer Tower. A swarm of Unown begin attacking, which causes everyone to guess that the tower must be Team Rocket's headquarters. Blue suggests using Charizard to break through them, but Mewtwo states that it'll be a hassle. Mewtwo creates a barrier and begins flying through the Unown. Major events * decides to fight against Team Rocket. * and the others arrive at Team Rocket's headquarters. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * (fantasy) * Blaine (fantasy) * Lorelei * Ultima/ * Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Snor/ ; 's) * (Gyara; 's) * (Aero; 's) * ( ) * (Blasty; 's) * (Sird's; multiple) * ( ) Trivia Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= |vi = Meotwo tham chiến |fr= }} de:Kapitel 284 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS284 zh:PS284